


Shaky Reasons

by Lazchan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers for Episode 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazchan/pseuds/Lazchan
Summary: Yuri questions Viktor's reasoning as to why he came to Japan





	

**Author's Note:**

> … I can’t believe I’m writing fic for Yuri on Ice, but episode ten still has me in shock and every time I think about it, something else pops up in my head, whether it’s outright laughter or musing or how Yurio felt about it. So a ficlet on a little bit of Yurio’s … anger over what’s happening. Set in the first couple of episodes, but you need to know episode ten to understand what’s going on.

The rink was empty of everyone except them and Yuri's voice seemed abnormally loud in the large space. It bounced off the ice and there was a moment of silence as Viktor considered the words.

 

"Why did I come here?" he asked, tilting his head and stretching, looking at Yuri with an absent-minded smile. "Didn't you see his video, Yuri?" he asked. "He did so badly at the finals last year, but he's obviously gotten something back in himself to do that—"

 

Yuri sneered as he made sure the laces on his skates were tight, using the moment to avoid Viktor's gaze. "He copied your routine. He doesn't have an ounce of original talent—and he was absolutely disgusting a few months ago, making an idiot of himself at the banquet—" He didn't want to see Viktor's face when he mentioned that part. _Adults can get really disgusting_ , he thought, shuddering a little as he had seen more of some of his fellow skaters than he ever had wanted to.

 

Viktor laughed and shoved Yuri in the side playfully. "Of course he has talent, Yuri," he finished stretching and did his own examination of his skates, pulling off the guards so that they could go onto the ice and warm up. Even if Viktor had decided to go to Japan, he wasn't going to stop practicing—after all, how could he be a coach if he didn't keep on his own skills? "You admired him for a little while until he went downhill."

 

Even Viktor sounded disappointed at the other Yuuri's downfall, which was a small, vicious victory for Yuri. Even Viktor saw that the crybaby wasn't as good as he had been. "So why are you wasting time on him if he's gotten to be such a loser? You're not going to be able to help him and keep up with your own career." He pushed off onto the ice a little too rough and his moves weren't as smooth as he would like. Still, it only took a moment to get into the rhythm.

 

Viktor matched him pace for pace, grinning at him. "He's got talent, Yuri—he just needs a push to see what he can actually do."

 

"You're not just going because of that stupid, drunken question?" Yuri asked, eyes narrowed. The slice of the ice broke up the conversation, so that it wasn't so loud and it was an almost comforting background noise. Something so familiar to him. "You said that he acted like he didn't even _know_ you when you showed up!"

 

Viktor gave a faint laugh. "He was probably embarrassed, Yuri." He shrugged and spun around, face tilted upward, looking hopeful. "I hope that he'll be able to show me that side of him again—one that was so open… he can do so much…"

 

Yuri felt his face burn at the memory of how open Yuuri had been; the crybaby loser wasn't as stupid or as innocent as he looked obviously and he still couldn't believe that Viktor had tossed away everything he had on the words of someone that … that…

 

If he was being honest with himself, it _infuriated_ him that an out of shape pig such as Yuuri was able to flawlessly perform Viktor's routine in this old rink… yet he failed at the Grand Prix Finals and then constantly crashed at every match _after_ that. This was someone with actual talent and where was it when it _mattered_? Didn't he _care_? Why was Viktor wasting his talent on someone that obviously didn’t care about his own?

 

Yuri had wanted to compete with Viktor once last time, on the adult stage, with his senior debut. He had wanted Viktor to be _his_ coach once the season had ended for the older skater. Instead he was sharing a routine with a has-been, and it wasn't even an original routine, but one that Viktor had discarded because he wasn’t going to be skating.

 

_That Yuuri Katsuki…_ he thought viciously, going into the start of his jumps, focusing on nothing but making his marks. _You ruined the best skater of our time—I'll make sure that Viktor regrets his choice to help you._

 


End file.
